


memories (and how they fade)

by tortureboyz (orphan_account)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tortureboyz
Summary: "Yeah, but," Ghoul paused, trying to think of something positive to say. "I think we'll be together again. In another life, y'know? Everything will be normal. Like before, but different in a way."
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	memories (and how they fade)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! this is semi-based on the dd album universe where jet and kobra die, but ghoul and poison are alive still. 
> 
> \+ this was thrown together out of both boredom and sadness, so forgive me if its 1) too short 2) not short enough and 3) shitty. it's unedited (excuses). im half awake too,,, haha im dumb. anyways. i didnt know how 2 end this. sorry. x

This is it. This is the last of The Fabulous Four and they were going to _die_. Poison seemed to accept it fine, staring at the wound to see what the hell happened, but the silence between the two was killing him faster than he dying. Ghoul didn't wanna die. Y'know, like the sane person he actually is. He wanted to see so much, but there was so little time that he didn't know of. 

"Ghoul," Poison backed up against the cement wall, placing his hand over Ghoul's, but still keeping a hand on the wound on the side. "Hey, talk to me."

"What's there to talk 'bout?" Ghoul asked. "We're dying." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm aware of that, but," He sighed shakily. "Talk to me about something. Anything. Memories." 

Ghoul shut his eyes, trying to think of some good memories, but his mind only filled those blanks with watching his lover get shot. He opened his eyes before leaning his head on Poison's shoulder. "I can't." 

Poison smiled faintly. "Let's see, uh ... How 'bout our first show? Y'know, when we were a band?" 

"You were fuckin' _wasted._ " Ghoul said, chuckling lightly before groaning. "Shit, that hurt." He put his hand over the wound. It wasn't nearly as bad as Poison's wound. Ghoul was unsure of what he saw. Everything went by too fast. One moment Ghoul was shooting Drac's, the next _he_ was shot. 

"Nervous," Poison said, his smile growing. "Thought it was the scariest thing ever."

"Fair." 

The silence returned, but now it was comfortable. They were together, they didn't die alone, and what Poison thought was most important, they still wore the stupid masks they made ages ago. Poison let out a shaky inhale and Ghoul was sure a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Fuck, I'm scared, Ghoul." Poison reached up to wipe the tear away with his knuckle, as the inside of his hand was covered in blood. Ghoul didn't reply. Instead, he looked up at Poison, sitting up fully for Poison to lean his head on Ghoul's shoulder. 

Ghoul sighed before kissing Poison's hair. "It's okay. To be scared, I mean." 

Poison sniffled. "Are you scared?" He whispered, his voice rough, and his throat dry. Poison's pain only got worse.

"Yeah, but," Ghoul paused, trying to think of something positive to say. "I think we'll be together again. In another life, y'know? Everything will be normal. Like before, but different in a way." 

Poison just hummed, shutting his eyes slowly. 

"Love you, Poison." Ghoul whispered, but never received a reply. The hand that Poison was once pressing on his wound fell to the cold ground, exposing the ripped t-shirt. Ghoul squeezed his eyes shut, letting tears fall. He was so unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Ghoul was, for the first time, afraid of losing somebody. 

Ghoul didn't want to survive without his leader, his friend, his lover. He couldn't. Ghoul would rather watch all the stars fall from the fucking sky and destroy the world. He can't do this. Not without Poison.


End file.
